Pokemon the Cosmic Chronicles- Kyurem's Revenge (Broadway Musical)
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: The hit broadway version of Rock Angel 89's Pokemon the Cosmic Chronicles 2- Kyurem's Revenge! Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than my OCs Annabelle and Evia.
1. Scene 1

**This chapter's voice cast:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele**** - N**

**Marc Thompson- Reshiram**

**Zachary Gordon- Hilbert**

**Bill Rogers- Ghetsis**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Scott Williams- Darkrai**

**Kristin Chenoweth- Mew**

**Rachael Lillis- Misty**

**Margaret Avery- Johanna**

**Lisa Ortiz- Commander Mars**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

Differences from the chapter 1 Original:

Hilda and Zekrom are actually sisters

Hilbert appears early

Hilda has red eyes

Hilda and Hilbert are twins, and Professor Juniper is their mother

Ash's twin sister Anna appears early

Dialga is female and Palkia is male

Reshiram and Hilbert are brothers

Zekrom's human name is Stella

Zapdos is male

**Cut to scene: N's Castle- Hilda Juniper is standing watch as Unova Champion Alder and her best friend Cheren are taking Ghetsis out of the castle. **

Ghetsis: Hilda Juniper! You will pay for this!

Hilda: I don't care. Threaten me all you want. (Snickers)

**Enter N**

(N takes Hilda's hand.)

N: I want to talk to you about something…

(N and Hilda walk over to a giant hole in the wall.)

N: It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said that it liked you. It said that it wanted to be with you. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe that there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up till that moment, I never knew Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more confused I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That is why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything.

Hilda: N….

N: There is no way a person like me, someone who only understands Pokémon – no, actually… I didn't understand then either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends… The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself.

(N throws a Master Ball.)

**Enter Reshiram**

N: Hilda… You said that you have a dream… Those dreams… make them come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world. If anyone can, it's you, Hilda!

**Enter Hilbert**

Hilbert: N, will I see my brother soon?

N: You'll see your brother again, Hilbert. Well then… Farewell.

**Exit Reshiram and N**

(Hilda and Hilbert stand still for a bit, and then they walk off. There is a sudden blackout. The blackout fades.)

**Enter Zekrom**

(Zekrom turns herself into her human form.)

**Exit Hilbert**

Zekrom: Hello, sister. Are you surprised?

Hilda: Z-Zekrom? Is that you?

Zekrom: Tis indeed I; Zekrom. My human name is Stella. I don't want the common human type to know of my true identity. Did you not know that us divine beings had a human form? How disappointing…

Hilda: Umm… sorry. So… why now?

Zekrom: Well, why not? I would eventually reveal this to you sooner or later… that and it was just so cramped inside that thing you had me in. At least this way, I can travel beside you without attracting too much attention. Do not put me inside that ball again unless necessary, you understand?

Hilda: Umm… yes, sister.

Zekrom: No need to call me that. We are partners now after all, and of course sisters. Just call me Stella. I look forward to being with you at last, Hilda sis…

Hilda: Yeah. You too… Stella.

(The two sisters hug.)

**Exit Zekrom and Hilda**

**Cut to scene: Mt. Coronet**

**Enter Dawn and Giratina**

Dawn: I remember. Mew said this to me once.

Mew (O.S.): You see Dawn, under all that power, hate, and emotional turmoil… Giratina is but a simple man.

Dawn: I also remember Mew telling me something else. It was at Ash and Misty's wedding reception.

Mew (O.S.): He has a Pokémon form sure, but we all know by now that us eternal legendary Beings with two forms have a rather complex rationality and sense-of-self being, which only Arceus himself can understand – his wife Angeallen gave birth to us after all. Even I can't understand it myself – we're more human than Pokémon, and we're more human than humans themselves. We're gods – we're complicated. But still, under all that complication, we are men and women who desire what any human man and woman desire from each other: love, intimacy, friendship and trust. Giratina may be a powerful demonic force, but he is still a man with needs. That is how I knew that he wanted you. He did not know it himself, but how can you, when you're so blinded with so much hatred and spite for the world…? But I knew that all that would completely disappear when he would finally have you… his dear Dawn to love and protect. He just needs a little loving.

Giratina: Dawn…

(They kiss)

Giratina: How long has it been since the last we stood here together, on top of the world? Eight years…? To me, it was as if it was yesterday. But you, I bet it feels like a lifetime ago…

Dawn: It does feel like another life… That's why I needed to come up here today – to remind me that it all did actually happen. But then again, I have you to remind me everyday day… don't I, Giratina?

(Giratina scoops Dawn into his arms and they continue their romantic talk)

Giratina: Remember when I threw you off this very summit?

Dawn: Ugh, don't remind me!

Giratina: Well… are you satisfied now?

Dawn: Yeah, I'm ready to get down now. Let's go.

(Dawn receives a phone call. She answers her cell phone.)

Dawn: Hello? Mom, it's you!

Johanna (O.S): Dawn honey, where are you?

Dawn: Oh, hi mum… I'm atop Mt. Coronet.

Johanna (O.S): Mt. Coronet… what are you doing up there? I hope you're not alone…

Dawn: Gira-kun's with me.

Johanna (O.S): Oh, good. I'm just calling to let you know that Ash, Anna and Misty have come by to visit. They're here right now, so don't keep them waiting too long OK…

Dawn: OK, we're on our way. See you soon.

**Exit Dawn and Giratina**

**Cut to scene- Dawn's House. Enter Dawn, Misty, Team Galactic Commander Mars and Thunder Bird Zapdos (In his human form) from stage left. Ash, Anna, Azelf and Barry enter from stage right and have a Pokémon Battle in the background.**

Mars: It's a full house today, isn't it?

Misty: Nothing has really changed has it; we're still together hanging out as if it was like eight years ago.

Zapdos: Yeah… but, not _everyone_ is here though.

(There is an awkward silence.)

Zapdos: Now if they were here, this house would definitely be lively!

Dawn: And the house would explode from having too many people inside! I'm still surprised that were all able to fit inside dad's private jet in the first place!

(They all laugh.)

Mars: Oh, yeah… the boss's private jet. Those were some of the best moments! Everyone together having fun… like it was an ongoing party! It was a nice little breather between trekking the country side searching for the other legendaries… and then having to deal with Giratina. Boy wasn't he a nightmare!

**Enter Giratina**

(Giratina sneaks up on Mars and nudges her)

Giratina: Gotcha!

Mars: Hey!

Giratina: A nightmare, you say…? I'll take that as a compliment.

Mars: Darn it, Giratina! Don't do that! You haven't changed at all have you… you crazy demon!

Giratina: It's part of my charm, my dear.

Mars: You're crazy!

(Giratina goes to join Dawn)

Zapdos: You know… all this talk about the past is making me nostalgic. We should organize another get-together so that we ALL can hang out together again… for a while anyway. It's getting to that time of year when we organize a reunion holiday; maybe that's why I'm feeling this way…?

**Enter Johanna**

Johanna: Dawn, dear… don't you have those luxury cruise liner privileges you won as champion? The promoter said that it was a one-time deal, where you can book out the entire cruise ship for yourself and your friends. Why don't you use that opportunity to invite everyone on a cruise for the next official reunion holiday?

Dawn: That's a great idea! I'll let everyone know and book it right away!

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Dream Realm. Enter Dawn**

Darkrai (O.S): Dawn? Dawn? Hey, chosen one… open your eyes.

**Enter Darkrai. Dawn stands up**

Darkrai: Hey Dawn, it's good to see you again.

Dawn: Hi, Darkrai. It's good to see you too. But I'm sure you didn't bring me here for a casual chat, did you?

Darkrai: Sure didn't; if I wanted to do that, I would have just dropped by your house or given you a call…

Dawn: Uh…

Darkrai: No, I brought your sleeping consciousness here for more pressing matters. How pressing… well, let's just say this goes all the way to the top! Arceus wants to give you a message.

**Dawn gasps**

Dawn: A message… from Arceus?

Darkrai: Yep. Pack your bags princess… you and your friends are about to go on another adventure.

**End of Scene 1- 5 minute intermission**


	2. Scene 2

**This chapter's voice cast:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Idina Menzel- Annabelle**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Kristin Chenoweth- Mew**

**Kate Nelligan- Lugia**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- Anna**

**Scott Williams- Darkrai**

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

**Cut to scene: Black City. Enter Annabelle**

Annabelle: Maybe, somewhere, Evia is waiting for me. (She starts to sing) _This is the story of a bird with no wings. But certain that it can fly, sailing on love, into the head winds, Forcing its way by and by._

**Enter Mew**

Mew: Hey, Annabelle.

Annabelle: Hey there, Mew.

Mew: What are you doing in the cold? Get out of it. You'll catch hypothermia.

Annabelle: The cold never bothered me anyway.

Mew: I see…

**Exit Mew**

Annabelle: (Singing) _If only we were as strong as this bird. Our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Hope is the right word. Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird In the sky. Hope is a bird; flies higher than others; and keeps all our dreams alive, free of all doubt. Perfectly fearless, fed by it's will to survive. Imagine ourselves becoming this bird. We can when we dare to try; and see ourselves flying, over the mountain. Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird In the sky._

Dialga (O.S.): Hey, Palkia! Get back here! Now!

Annabelle:(Singing)_ Only hope can light the way, only hope can heal the heart. Only hope can keep the clouds from hiding the moon and the stars. If only we were as strong as this bird. Our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Only one word; Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird. Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird in the sky. Only hope can light the way (Chorus: Only hope) Only hope can heal the heart. (Chorus: Only hope) Only hope can keep the clouds from hiding the moon and the stars. This was a story of a bird without wings. And rose above everything, never was giving up hope._

(Annabelle sighs.)

**Enter Dialga**

Dialga: Annabelle, I can't find Palkia anywhere!

Annabelle: Let's go find him on our way to find Evia.

**Exit Dialga and Annabelle**

**Cut to scene: Dream Realm. Enter Dawn and Darkrai**

Darkrai:Have you ever heard of a region called Unova?

Dawn: Unova…? I have heard of Unova, but I don't know much about it…

Darkrai: That's not surprising. When you ventured around the world eight years ago, you had no need to visit Unova, did you?

Dawn: Well… no. We did consider it… but when we heard that there were no legendaries there, we axed it off our route.

Darkrai: You're wrong. There indeed are beings like I that inhabit Unova.

Dawn: Really…? But then… how was I able to defeat Giratina back then? If not every single legendary was gathered inside that celestial force I held, then Giratina couldn't have been defeated. We needed _all _the gods and goddesses to defeat him didn't we…?

Darkrai: You indeed gathered all of us that were needed; we are the direct creations of Arceus. We were created from his and Angeallen's very own flesh and bone, thus we were the ones you needed to stop Giratina. The legendary beings that inhabit Unova are completely different from my colleagues and I…

Dawn: How so?

Darkrai: They evolved from the land. Or really… their evolution was aided by a certain lover of yours.

(Dawn gasps)

Dawn: Giratina…? They're his creations?

Darkrai: In a sense, yes… We all know that Giratina is the opposite embodiment of Arceus. But even though he represents Arceus' darkness of chaos, distortion and destruction, he can also create life… or at least build upon it. When Arceus creates, it is flawless… perfect in every way. But when Giratina creates, it's like he's experimenting for his own amusement – playing around with his father's perfect creation and twisting it to his own satisfaction. Arceus the creator… and Giratina is the destroyer.

Dawn: I… I think I get it.

Darkrai: If you want to know more about Unova and its legendaries go to the source itself; Giratina knows more about it than I do – I'm just the messenger here! Speaking of which, here's the message: go to Giratina with this word… '_Kyurem_.'

Dawn: Kyurem?

Darkrai: Yes. It is this word that is the source of this recent upheaval. Something is happening within the Unova region that has Arceus concerned about the world's well-being. This single word is at centre of it. If it's the name of a legendary being or some other cosmic force, I do not know; I may be an eternal Being, but even I do not know of all that Arceus has made. And if it's one of Giratina's mutations, then I want no bar of it! It would be nothing but bad news, I am sure.

Dawn: So 'Kyurem'… got it!

Darkrai: Good. Well… I'll let you go now; I've done all that I brought you all the way out here for. Pleasant dreams, princess!

Dawn: See you later, Darkrai! And please stop calling me princess!

**Exit Dawn and Darkrai. There is a sudden blackout. When the blackout fades, the scene is cut to Dawn's room. In the bed, Dawn is asleep in Giratina's arms. Giratina wakes up when he hears his name called. Letting Dawn go, he turns to her**

Giratina: Dawn, are you all right?

Dawn: Darkrai appeared before me in my dream.

Giratina: Darkrai? What did that abnormal creature want from you?

Dawn: He had a message from your dad, Arceus. Giratina, how much do you know about the Unova region?

Giratina: Why?

Dawn: Because something bad is happening there – that's what Darkrai said anyway… It has something to do with this word: 'Kyurem.'

(Giratina buries his face in his hands. He knows this is bad news.)

Dawn: Giratina?

(Giratina rushes to the window, leans his head outside and throws up.)

Dawn: Giratina, what do you know? Please, you must tell me! The world's fate may ride on what you know about this 'Kyurem!'

(Giratina recovers and kisses Dawn on her lips.)

Giratina: It had always been so easy to succumb you, my dear Dawn… Even back then, you could not resist me. The only thing that has changed now is that you allow me to do this to you – to completely fall into darkness of my passion and enjoy its delights freely… and much, much more.

Dawn: Giratina please… I need to know-

Giratina: What needs to be said cannot be told now. Much time will be needed to fully explain, and the time is now to rest. You will need it for what I have to say. Rest for now, and I will explain to you and the others tomorrow. They need to know as well.

**Exit Dawn and Giratina. Cut to scene: Dawn's backyard. It is morning. Enter Dawn, Lugia, Giratina and Dialga. Accompanying them is a girl with strawberry blonde pigtails with red bows in them, sky blue eyes, a white wedding dress style gown with a red sash tied like a rose, creepy makeup and white boots. This is Annabelle**

Dawn: Who are you?

Annabelle: Hi, I'm Annabelle Dupree.

(Dawn gasps)

Dawn: YOU LOOK LIKE THE DOLL WITH YOUR NAME!

Annabelle: Will you shut up? I am not as scary as you think, and I really don't like that nickname. In fact, I'm an orphan. My parents, John and Mia Dupree passed away when I was five. My mother, at the time of her death, was pregnant with my baby brother, Higgins.

Dawn: So you're an only child?

Annabelle: Yes. I heard you talking about a 'Kyurem.' What is this about?

Dialga: I have heard of Unova, but like Darkrai I know little of it; I know little of what goes on there or what inhabits within. However, this I do know: it was the first region to be created by Arceus.

Dawn: Really? That must mean that the land is really old… older than any other region.

Giratina: It was used as a test site. A prototype model, if you will. Arceus used Unova to test landscape and climate scenarios, determining what works harmoniously and what does not. It was an experiment to conclude the best types of atmosphere that could be habitable, as well as produce the most change in life.

Annabelle: Arceus did all that?

Giratina: The rest of the world was then shaped in accordance to what Arceus learned from Unova, creating what was best suited for this planet. Unova works like any other region… the only difference is of the relics that were left behind.

Dialga: You're speaking of this 'Kyurem…'? I think it is time you enlighten us about this 'Kyurem'. Exactly what is it?

Giratina: Back when Dialga, Palkia and I were young and after Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf were born, I was close to my father. I was amazed at my father's creations, and I had hoped I would create something of my own one day. One day I became known as the Renegade. Then one day, I discovered a ball of light in the mountains. I blessed it and it became Kyurem.

Annabelle: You are Kyurem's father then!

Giratina: I really don't like being called that. I know nothing of Unova after that, for obvious reasons…

Dialga: So… this 'Kyurem' is a by-product of your influence…?

Giratina: Yes. But do not get the impression that this is the reason for this current cause of concern; the last I had seen of Kyurem he was a calm and benevolent creature. He was a well-balanced being who knew the consequences of both sides. And so, he remained neutral so that the world could remain in balance itself.

Dialga: So then, why is this 'Kyurem' considered to be the main catalyst for this recent disturbance?

Annabelle: This is something I want to know.

Giratina: That is something we will have to go and see for ourselves.

**Enter Ash and Anna**

Ash: Well, I guess our annual reunion holiday has just turned into another adventure. I'm excited!

Anna: Me too!

Dialga: Will the cruise liner be willing to change the route to Unova?

Dawn: I'll have to call them and see what they say.

Ash: If not, then I bet your dad would be willing to get that private jet of his out again… Either way, where gonna be adventuring the world on a quest to save it yet again. This was the break I've been waiting for! I can't wait to get going!

Lugia: You seem to be taking this rather lightly… Remember last time… who knows what is waiting for us in Unova…

Ash: Yeah, but we have Giratina on our side now! This time, it should be a walk in the park!

Anna: Here we go again with the idioms…

Dialga: Very well then, let us all prepare ourselves for the journey ahead.

**Exit Ash, Anna, Dawn, Giratina, Dialga, Lugia and Annabelle. Cut to scene: Castelia City. Enter Hilda and Zekrom**

Zekrom: What's the matter, sis? If you stress too much, the quicker you'll catch wrinkles, you know…?

Hilda: I just… I feel sick.

Zekrom: Oh… Time to call a doctor for you then, poor sis…

Hilda: No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that I have this sick feeling that something big is about to happen. I felt a disturbance in the Force. My intuition's trying to tell me something, pulling me somewhere… but I don't know what or where.

Zekrom: Ok. Hilda, sis… did you know the reason for mine, and our brother's confinement within those orbs…?

Hilda: Not really. Does it have something to do with wanting to protect the people from your overwhelming powers or something…?

**Zekrom giggles**

Hilda: What?

**Hilda laughs**

Zekrom: You would like to think that, wouldn't you?

Hilda: So… that's not the reason?

Zekrom: How about this one: did you know that Reshiram and I were once one and the same?

Hilda: Oh, yeah! I know about that part!

Zekrom: It makes you wonder then: what happed to the form we once shared? Did it disappear from the moment of our separation, or did it remain as an empty husk forever forgotten deep within the bowls of a Giant Chasm?

Hilda: That last one sounded too detailed for my liking... So, you're saying that the body you and Reshiram separated from remained?

Zekrom: And with it a single breath of life… enough to allow the thing to rise again… and perhaps come after Reshiram and I in desire to become whole once more. That is the true reason why we agreed to seal ourselves away within those orbs: to hide ourselves from it. But now that we have been freed, I can only imagine what will happen now.

Hilda: Like what? Does that mean we're in danger?

Zekrom: Probably. Perhaps I'm over thinking it and have become paranoid over the centuries…? But still, I can feel it… a cold chill brewing from the north calling our names.

Hilda: So… what were you and Reshiram once called when you shared the same body…?

Zekrom: Kyurem.

Hilda: Kyurem huh…? For some reason, I have empathy for that name. Perhaps I might meet Kyurem someday; I travel with one of its halves, so it's likely possible right? Now saying that… I can't wait to meet it!

Zekrom: Ugh… (Under her breath) I wouldn't want to…

**End of Scene 2- 5 minute intermission**


End file.
